


The beginning of an Era

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Moving On, Saddness, Things will get spicy later on ;), tags my change depending on how angsty I want this to be or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuri is happy, he has a fiance and is a famous dancer. That all comes crashing down when JJ accidentally leaves his work phone home on a business trip. When Yuri answers the phone and is told by a women on the other line that she was his wife, Yuri's life will never be the same again.** The first three chapters are formatted weird. I tried to fix them but Ao3 won't let me. Yet it works for chapter four.**(5-13-18: I plan on rewriting this and flushing it out)





	1. All of me

Yuri was happy, he was 22 years old and newly engaged. His Fiance JJ was perfect in his eyes, sure he had an ego the size of Texas but he never thought himself better than Yuri. He was proud to say that in there relationship they were open and honest with each other, they always sorted things out and rarely had a fight. Yuri put up with JJ’s big ego and let him know if it was too much and JJ put up with anger and was always there to calm him down. Yuri studied the the ring on his finger, the simple silver band with a heart engraved on it glittered in the sunrise. He felt JJ pull him closer to him as he started to wake up, he turned around in his grasp tucking his face close to his bare chest. “Morning.” JJ said as he sleepily ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He absentmindedly thought about how much his missed is longer hair, it never reached more than his shoulders. A month ago JJ had made a comment about how he thought his hair was to long and he should cut it, the next day they went and Yuri chopped it all off. He didn’t really like it until JJ made a big deal about how even more stunning he was now, and after that Yuri seemed to like it a bit better. Coming back to the present Yuri sighed, “Good morning.” he curled into him a little bit more, “Are you sure you have to leave today..?” Yuri felt JJ stiffen for a bit around him, “Yes babe,” he pulled him closer, “It’s just for two weeks I think you’ll survive. I know I will at least.” Yuri smacked his side and JJ laughed. “Ugh you jerk!” Yuri smiled despite JJ’s comment. They stayed that way curled up in each others warmth for a few minutes until the shrill sound of an alarm went off, effectively making then detangle themselves and get read ready for the day. JJ set off to shower before his trip and Yuri stumbled out to their kitchen to make breakfast. While he was chopping the peppers to go into their omelets he heard JJ exit their shared bedroom with his suitcase dragging behind him sending loud noises through the spacious house. “What's for breakfast?” JJ appeared later sitting down at the kitchen island. “Omelets, can you feed Potya?” JJ sighed and stood up, “Again?” was his response as he put the cat food in the bowel. Yuri’s shoulders sagged a little bit, “Sorry do you want me to make something else?” JJ sighed again, “No no I’ll just grab something on the way.” Yuri finished making the omelet and flipped of the heat, “Are you sure I can make you something else.” Yuri hoped JJ would say yes. He hated disappointing him. “I said I’d grab something on the way okay.” JJ’s tone changed as he ended his sentence. Yuri’s shoulders sagged more and he wrapped his arms around himself. “Okay I’m sorry.” JJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay just make something else next time okay.” he walked over to Yuri and embraced him. Yuri shook his head weakly, “Okay.” JJ let him go holding him out at arm's length. “I’ve got to go now.” They walked over to the door, Yuri opened it for him as he grabbed his suitcase. Yuri leaned on the open door, “I love you.” JJ said as he gave Yuri a peck on the lips. “Love you too.” Yuri said back, “Have a safe trip. Don’t forget to call me.” The two separated and Yuri watched as JJ got in his car, giving him a small wave and drive away. He closed the door silently and went back to the kitchen, he ate his omelet which tasted like nothing to him. Potya rubbed against the chair purring loudly, “Do you want some attention?” Yuri picked her up and carried her off into the living room. He layed down on the couch letting Potya sit on his chest, she started purring even louder as he petted her. “I messed up today Potya.” she closed her eyes and started to need his shirt. He soon fell back asleep, thankful that he didn’t have to be at Lilia’s until 6.

Yuri woke up at 3 to the sound of a phone ringing, it wasn’t his though. He couldn’t really make it out too much though as it ended as soon as he woke up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes thinking that maybe he had just dreamed it. He stood up and stretched but mid stretch was startled by a phone ringing “JJ’s phone?” Yuri thought to himself, he made his way to the source of the ringing. It got louder as he entered there bedroom and he crossed over to JJ’s side of the bed, he couldn’t see it anywhere. He crouched down and took a look under the bed, he saw his phone lighting up. He grabbed it accidently hitting the accept button, “Hey honey you were starting to worry me!” A women giggled on the other line, “Trevor and I wanted to say hello and see how you were!?” Yuri laughed, “I’m sorry but you seem to have the wrong number!” The women gasped, “Oh I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s okay, if you and Trevor want to still know I’m doing great.” the women laughed from the other line, “That’s great! So sorry for bugging you!”  
“Like I said it’s okay.” They said goodbye and hung up. He plugged the phone into charge, and looked at Potya who was curled up on the bed. “Silly JJ he left his work phone at home.” he stroked her behind the ears. He was startled again as the phone gave off a ring. He looked at the phone again the caller ID said ‘Izzi” and he thinking it was JJ’s coworker and friend Isabel. “Hello?” he said as his carefully put the phone to his ear, he knew that JJ didn’t like him to mess with is work phone. “Is this JJ?” the ladies voice sounded familiar for some odd reason.  
“Um no it’s not.”  
“Hmm that’s funny..” she paused for a minute, “OH did JJ forget his phone again?” Yuri laughed, “Ah yeah he did.” he heard her snort over the other line, “Well damn that’s just like him.”  
“Yeah it is, did you want to leave a message for him for when he calls me?”  
“Oh no it’s nothing too serious I was just wondering when he’d be home.” Yuri’s blood ran cold. “I’m sorry what do you mean by home?”  
“He’s getting home today.. You know from the business trip that you guys have been on?  
“I..I don’t know what you mean?”  
“Hey have you been drinking?” Yuri broke out into a cold sweat as he finally recognized her voice from the previous call. “Uhh no. I-I haven’t. Look I’ve got to go. Bye.” he didn’t wait for her to finish as he clicked the disconnect button. Before he could think he typed the passcode in, JJ didn’t know that he knew it and he never really bothered to check his phone. He opened the messages from ‘Izzi’ his heart pounding faster as he read the last convo

‘I can’t wait for you to get home!  
‘Me too I miss you so much!’  
‘Trevor and I miss you as well! I love you!’  
‘Love you too!!!’

Yuri only knew one thing to do, he dropped the phone and quickly climbed over the bed to get his. He was in a daze and didn’t snap out of it until, “Hey Yurio where ar-” Yuuri’s voice was interrupted by his, “JJ..” he started to shake, “JJ, I think… I think he’s cheating on m-e.” Yuri’s breathing got fast and his vision grew darker. “Yuri stay on the phone with me… I need you to breath with me. Victor and I will come help you.” Yuri didn’t know how long time past all he knew was Yuri’s voice from the other side telling him to breath, it didn’t help though as he ended up curling into a ball dropping the phone. Yuri soon saw feet rush toward him and then felt Yuuri place him in his lap, Yuuri placed his head so that he could hear his heartbeat. “Yuri you’re having a panic attack. Listen to my heartbeat and breath with me.” They sat there in what felt like days before Yuri finally started to calm down. “Good Yuri, why don’t you come stay with us for a bit..Okay?” Yuri shook his head, “Victor can you grab Potya?” Victor grabbed the cat from the bed who let out a angry meow. Yuuri cradled Yuri in his arms and carried him bridal style out to there car.  
They stayed quiet as the until they reached their home, Victor lead Yuri to his old bedroom letting him curl up on the bed. He tucked Yuri in and stroked his hair, “If you need anything Yuri let us know okay.” Yuri shook his head and feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets it's title from this song; https://youtu.be/450p7goxZqg


	2. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuri and Yuuri have a talk

Yuri woke up to Potya sitting on his face making it ten times harder to breath. He gently nudged her away from his face and stared up at the ceiling, the memories of yesterday swriling in his mind.He heard the sounds of breakfast being made and a quite conversation from the kitchen. “Potya what am I suposed to do?” she licked her paws in responce. “Yeah,” Yuri sighed. “I guess I have to face them sooner or later.” he slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the door way watching Victor chop peppers and Yuri next to him runing his fingers through is hair, he thought about his last breakfast with JJ. How disappointed he was and how he was angry at him. A small pit of angry twisted in is gut, it grew bigger with Victor’s cry of “Yurio! How did you sleep?” Yuuri gave him a small smile, “Are you hungry?” Yuri wallked over to the small dinning table and plopped down onto a chair, “That’s not my name Old man.” He grumbbled folding his arms and looking at anything but them. “Okay well, are you hungry?” Yuuri hopped down from the kitchen island. “No.” Yuri mumbled. “Are you sure?” Yuri became more adgetated at the questions,as he thought about the ones to come. “If I was I would’ve said yes okay pig!” Yuri knew he was being an ass and regreted it as he watched Yuuri’s face turned from concern to hurt. “Okay, Yurio sorry.” he slamded his fist on the table, “Damnit you guys that’s not my name!” Yuuri gabbed Victor’s arm, “Yurokcha that’s enough, we are just trying to help you.” Victor’s icey glare shook Yuri to his core. He put is folded arms on the table and burried his face in them. He started to think about how he was going to face JJ, Maybe this was all just a mistake and he was being stupid. JJ said he loved him… right? He shook his head, yes he had to love him. He did propose to him after all. He jumped when Yuuri’s hand touched his back.

“Yurokacha atleast drink some tea, it’ll help you as we talk.” Yuri was so deep in thought he didn’t realise that Victor and Yuuri had made and set up breakfast. Victor was already in his seat his icey glare gone, in it’s place one filled with concern or as Yuri took it. Pity is what Yuri called it however. “Fine lets get this shit show over with.” Yuri cupped his hands around the mug and slowly let the heat warm his cold hands.

“What happend.” was all Victor said. Yuri cleared his troat as the urge to curse at Victor filled him, “I think.” he paused, he couldn’t get the words out. Yuuri placed his hand on his arm, “It’s okay Yuri, take your time. Every thing is fine.” 

“Thats the problem! Nothing is fine!.” Yuri’s anger started to bubble over, “My Fiance might be cheeting on me, my best friend is all the way in Altmy and I have no one else to turn to but you guys!” Yuri’s hands shook as he took a sip of the tea, the warm liquid making him feel suprisingly a bit better. “What makes you say that?” Victor took of his food.

“He left his phone at home. I...I know i’m not suposed to look at it but, he kept getting calls and I thought i’d tell them he left his phone at home.” Yuri played with the handle of the mug, gathering his thoughts, “When I picked up, there was a women… asking for when he’d be home.” he voice started to strane as he held back tears. “I told her he was on bussnis right now, she then asked if I was drunk… cause I was his… his coworker…” Yuri started at his tea trying depratly not cry. “Yuri-” Yuuri was cut short by his cry of “I think he has a k-kid! The woman kept saying how Trevor missed him!” Yuri covered his eyes as he felt tears fall from them. “Yuri lets go sit on the couch.” Yuuri gentley placed his hand on his back. Yuri just shook his head and let them lead him to the couch, they sat at either side of him close enought to comfort him. “Have you talked to JJ?” Victor said. He shook his head, “No I haven’t yet. I called you as soon as I talked to that lady.”  
“So I assume you haven’t call his work place?” Yuuri rubbed his back, and Yuri shook his head. “Do you want to try with us here?” Victor grabbed his hand. Yuri thought about it, maybe she somehow had the wrong number or it was joke. Or maybe JJ was cheeting on him. Maybe he should just cry it out here and then just forget about it, pretend this never happend and move on. Marrying JJ and hopefully startinig a family. He finally decided that he couldn’t do that… if JJ was cheating on him he couldn’t face him anymore or live in a lie. “Yes… I-I’ll do it.” Victor grabbed his phone, “Okay, do you know the number?” Yuri didn’t but he was able to give them the name of the company. Victor handed him the phone, “Okay hit call when you’re ready.” Yuri hit it immdeditly, he knew he would back out if he thought about it. There was a dial tone that was interupted by a man asking how he could help him. “I ah was hoping I could talk to JJ.”  
“I’m sorry Sir there is no one here under that name.” Yuri’s heart started to beat faster until he remember, “I mean Jean-Jacques Leroy.” There was a pause, “I’m sorry sir. No one works here under that name.” Yuri felt a new wave of tears trying to make it’s self known, “Okay.” was all he said as he hung up and let the phone drop from his hand. He stared at the space in front of him for what felt like forever until he finally just snapped.  
Tears ran down his face as he shakily stood from the couch shrugging of Victor and Yuuri's hands, he turned and ran. He ran out of the door ignoring Victor and Yuuri's shouts. He had to leave, this couldn't be true. His fiance couldn't be lying to him, he couldn't be cheating on him. He ran barefoot down the sidewalk not caring about the pain he felt or how cold it was. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he just had to run, so he didn't notice until he reached a park. It was empty besides the few early morning joggers and they quickly avoided him. He didn't fully realize where he was until he reached a river with a bridge running over it, he took in the calm surroundings. The sound of birds singing and the water lapping against the rocks, he hated it. He hated how calm it was while he was anything but calm. He hated how serine it looked and how his world was crumbling and falling apart in the span of less than 24 hours. He grabbed what ever he could find, in this case it was rocks and he angrily threw them at the trees. The birds took flight and few away from him, "Good." he muttered under is breath. He soon started throwing the rocks into the water, but now matter how hard he could try he could never get the river to shut up. He ended up collapsing onto his knees, tears ran down his face as he stood blankly at the water. He felt like he could feel everything, he toes were cold and so was the rest of him. He could feel how nauseated he was and how hard it was too breath. He groaned putting his head into his hands, it was too loud, to cold, to much. He could feel him self shake and his heart rate spike.  
"Yuri?"  
He knew it was Victor and Yuuri but he couldn't respond, he couldn't face them. He had bothered them both, making them take care of him, being an ass to them after wards and then running away. He couldn't face them or the lies, he couldn't face JJ. At the thought of JJ his breathing became harder and he started to shake more. Next thing he knew he was on his side, arms pulling his head in so he was curled into the fetal position. It became so hard to breathing and see as the tears kept coming. He flinched at the feeling of someone touching him he made a noise but couldn't speak, "Yuri, you are having a panic attack. Victor and I need to get you too the car. We need to carry you, is that okay?" Yuri laid there shaking until he finally agreed. "Do you want Victor to carry you?" he shook his head again. "Okay, I'll let him take over." He knew Yuuri moved away as heat seemed to leave him, but soon Victor was there. "Yuri I am going to touch you now. Okay." he felt Victor's touch as he put his hands under his body and picked him up. For as tall as he had gotten he was still felt lighter than air. His breathing still hadn't gotten any better and if he had opened his eyes he would have had tunnel vision. His thoughts kept coming back to JJ and his lies, Yuri felt ashamed he wasn't good enough for him. That he had caused JJ to cheat, maybe it was because he never he and JJ had never actually been as intimate as JJ had wanted. Or maybe it was because he was truly ugly, he knew that hair cuts couldn't fix everything but he thought it made him more appealing to JJ. He didn't realize they were back at the apartment until he was covered by blankets, still curled up in Victors lap.  
"Yuri we need you to breath." Victor knew how to handle these panic attacks as he helped Yuuri out a lot. "In through your nose," he breathed with him. "1..2..3..4 then exhale, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7" they kept repeating that until Yuri's breathing started to get better, he finally was calmed down enough. His tears had stopped and he could breath again. Yuri could hear Victor's heart beat and it was starting to lull him too sleep, his body was finally warm again, he was to tired to be embarrassed and to really care what happened next. Yuuri was seated on the coffee table with a cup of tea in hand for Yuri. "Can you drink this Yuri?" Yuri was able to take a couple of sips before he rested his head against Victor's chest again. "Do you want to stay here? Or move to bed?" Yuuri set the cup a side. "Bed." was all Yuri could say. Yuuri helped Victor keep the blankets around Yuri as he carried him to bed. "Do you want us to stay or leave?" Victor said. "Stay." he knew it seemed childish but he couldn't really talk right now. Victor let Yuri curl around him, as Yuuri placed a kiss on Victor's forehead he felt Yuri grab his wrist. "You too." Yuuri was shocked at first but then quickly circled the bed and laid down next to the two. He began to rub Yuri's back making him feel even more tired. "Go to sleep Yura," Victor ran his hand through his short hair. "When you wake up you can talk to Otabek, okay." Yuri nodded his head weakly as he fell asleep curled up in Victor and Yuuri's embrace. It was the safest he had felt in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay 4 bookmarks! I am so happy!!! This is my first long chapter fic so I went into this honestly not knowing what I was doing! If you want to see my crappy blog you can find me @sassy-potato-of-wonder  
> This chapters title comes from this song; https://youtu.be/58TBZnvyGwQ


	3. Always the last to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and JJ finally talk

Yuri was started awake as Makkachine pounced on him, the first thing he noticed was was the seeming 100 pound dog on him. The second thing being that he wasn’t alone, Yuuri was still asleep next to him or well he was. Yuuri laughed as Makkachin licked his face, he tried to pull the blanket up to protect his face but Makka was on top of it. “Makka!” Victor called from down the hall as he shook her food, she jumped off of Yuuri making him grunt and ran out to the promise of food. “Hey Yurio, how are you feeling?” Yuuri sat up and looked down at him. Before he could answer Victor opened the door with his foot, holding two plates of Eggs with Bacon with his heart shaped smile on his face. “My Yuri’s are awake! I made you some breakfast.” He plopped down and handed on plate to Yuuri and then to Yuri as he sat up. They sat in comfortable silence as they finished, when they were done Victor set their plates on the nightstand, Yuuri and Victor then turned to face Yuri. He pretended not to notice as he played with the hem of his shirt. “Yuri, do you want to talk to us? Or would you like to talk to Otabek.” Yuri perked up at the thought of calling Otabek, “I’ll call Otabek.” Victor laughed and handed him his phone from his pocket. When Yuri turned it on all of the blood rushed from his face, he had 13 missed calls from Lilia and 15 missed calls from JJ along with 20 missed texts. The last one said he was coming home. Yuri began to shake again, “Don’t worry Yuri we called Lilia and explained you weren’t feeling well.” Victor said. “JJ said he’s coming home.” Yuri whispered. He felt Yuuri put his hand on his back, “We’ll figure that out when he gets here, okay. When did he send that?”   
“6:50.” Victor sighed, “He should be here in about an hour or two. Would you like us to confront him an-” Yuri’s head shot up, “And tell him what! You’re fiance thinks you’re cheating on him?!” Yuri spat out. “No no no Yuri we’ll just tell him you got sick and we took you to our place, you were just knocked out from all of the medicine so that’s why you didn’t respond. Or we could say something different or not at all.” Yuri wanted to yell and scream at them or something, but he knew that they were just trying to help. He huffed out a breath, “Tell him I got sick, and then take him for food or something. I can pretend I am asleep when he gets here.” Victor grabbed his hand, “Are you sure?” Yuri shook his head yes. “Okay then we’ll do just that, we’ll send him a text from our phone telling him we’ll meet him at the house.” Yuri shook his head again. “Do you want us to stay in the room or leave?” Yuuri rubbed his back. “I want to be alone right now.” They both nodded their heads and left but not before taking the plates, they did however leave the door open a crack just in case. With shaky hands Yuri taped on Otabek’s contact, he put the phone up to his ear listening to the ringing.   
“Hey Yuri!” Otabek picked up after the 3rd ring  
“Hey Otabek.” Yuri said less enthusiastically and Otabek took quick notice of this. “What’s wrong?” Yuri shrugged even though Otabek couldn’t see it and just made a meh kinda noise. “Yuri, if you don’t tell me how can I help you?” Otabeks tone took on a softer approach that he knew would comfort Yuri. Yuri sigh and all at once let it out, “I think JJ is cheating!” He knew Yuuri and Victor could hear him. There was silence on the other line of the phone. “I’ll be there in four hours.” Otabek’s monotone voice shook Yuri to his core, Otabek only used that tone when dealing with press or when he was angry. “What do you mean asshole?!” Yuri all but shouted. “I mean I’m going to get on my flight in about few minutes” Yuri’s mouth dropped open. “What.” Now that he listened harder he could hear voices. “I was going to surprise you and JJ but now it seems I might have to come kick his ass, I’ve got to go we’re boarding.” Yuri did even say goodbye as he was stunned into silence. Yuri rose from the bed on shaky legs, “Yuuri, Victor.” he said as he padded down the hallway, the two were immediately by his side. “We’re here.” Yuuri and Victor gently held his biceps. “Otabeks coming in four hours… he’s getting on a plane.” the other two exchanged glances, “Okay Yuri, that’s a good thing right?” Yuuri rubbed up and down his arm. “No asshole, what if I fucked up and JJ isn’t cheating so Otabek gets pissed and doesn’t want to be my friend! Plus what if JJ is cheating he sure as hell isn’t going to choose my sorry ass over his friend he’s known since he was 12!” He put his head in his hands overwhelmed by his thoughts, “Yuri was did Otabek say?” Yuuri moved his hand to rub circles on his back. “He said, that he was coming to surprise us but now he might have to come kick JJ’s ass.” Victor and Yuuri gave each other a knowing look.  
“Yuri it sounds like Otabek is on your side of things, and if JJ really wasn’t cheating then Otabek will understand.” Victor joined Yuuri in rubbing his back. Yuri shrugged his shoulders, he wanted to fight back but he simply didn’t have the energy. “ Yuri, why don’t I make you a cup of tea and maybe some toast?” Yuri shook his head. “I’ll make you some tea and we can watch a documentary on Tigers until we have to leave.” Yuri seemed to perk up at the mentioning of tigers. The two chuckled and separated from Yuri, Victor left to grab blankets and Potya. Yuri could hear the telling sounds that Yuuri was preparing him some tea, soon the two were back on the couch with Yuri. Victor turned on the documentary, and they all got comfy. Normally Yuri wouldn’t let the two cuddle with him but the presence of Yuuri on one side and Victor on the other was comforting.  
***

Yuri nervously paced around the house. Yuuri and Victor left a while a go to get JJ and then Otabek, they decided it would be best. That they would pick them both up so Yuri could figure out what he’s going to say to JJ and if he was cheating then Otabek, Victor and Yuuri can help with the fall out. Yuri tired of waiting sat down with Potya in his lap, he turned on the t.v and tired to focus on that. Time moved slowly it felt like an eternity to Yuri until the sound of keys and Voices came from the door, it opened loudly as JJ rushed in. He ignored Victor and Yuuri telling him to stop and the look of almost fear in Yuri’s eyes, he hugged him tight almost crushing Potya who jumped away from the two. “Yura I heard you got sick, are you okay?” He felt Yuri’s forehead. “You don’t seem hot… Or did you just miss me?” JJ gave his classic wink. “Get off.” Was all Yuri said, JJ gave him a confused look but didn’t try to move. “Get off me asshole.” Yuri grumbled and JJ finally moved off of him and onto the coffee table. Yuri turned towards the others who were awkwardly standing there, “Yuri… you cut your hair.” Otabek’s tone let off he was saddened by this. “Yeah he did and now he looks almost as good as me!” JJ piped in. Otabek’s face scrunched up at JJ’s comments as well as Victor and Yuuri’s. “Lets let them talk alone.” Yuuri turned toward Yuri. “Unless you want us in here?”   
“No get out.” Yuri folded his arms. “We’ll be in the kitchen” Victor grabbed Otabek’s arm and they walked away. Yuri kept looking at where Otabek was standing, wishing he did ask him to stay but he knew that this was between JJ and him. “So I think that you just mis-” JJ was cut off by Yuri’s sudden “ Who’s Trevor.” JJ was stunned into silence. “What do you mean?” Yuri looked at him, he face was paler than normal. “Who the fuck is Trevor, and why did Isabell say that I was your coworker.” Yuri’s voice got louder and he started to shake with anger. “Yura ca-” JJ put up his hands. “No! Answer me dammit! Are you cheating on me!?” Yuri knew the others could hear but he did care, he needed an answer. “I was planning on divorcing her.” was all JJ said. Yuri’s blood ran cold. “You what.” he stood up on shaky legs. “I swear I was going to divorce her.” JJ couldn’t look him in the eye and Yuri knew that was a telling sign he was lying. “You bastard! You’re lying! You weren’t going to divorce her!” He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing it was long enough to pull. “Okay fine I love you both I couldn’t choose between you!” JJ stood up with him and tried to pull him into a hug, “NO you bitch!” Yuri pushed him away. He started to stalk towards the door. “Yura wh-” Yuri turned back to him “Don’t ever call me that again!” he made a grab for his shoes and started to put them on. “Yuri just come back we can talk!” JJ moved towards him “NO! Fuck you, fuck your cow, and fuck your wife!” He yelled as loud as he could before he opened the door and took off running.

 

Yuri didn’t know how long he ran for, all he knew was that he ended up on a park bench, shivering as the Russian weather gave him no mercy. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket he didn’t remember when he took it with him but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to answer their calls, most of them were probably from JJ. The thought of JJ brought tears to his eyes but he refused to cry. He remembered Otabek’s words of how he had the eyes of a soldier, soldiers don’t cry. He couldn’t help but curse at himself for not bringing a jacket, he had his phone but not a jacket! Near by a bird landed on a branch and started singing, the constant noise of his phone and the bird made him anger. He stood up and whipped his phone out of his pocket he was ready to throw his phone at the bird when the name “Otabek” flashed on screen. The call ended showing that he had 34 missed calls from Otabek, he lowered the phone and the bird flew off. He stared at it until it buzzed in his hand from Otabek, he didn’t hesitate as he swiped his finger across the phone and put it up to his ear. “Yuri where are you!?” Otabek shouted though the phone. “A park.”  
“What park”  
“I don’t know.”  
Otabek sighed, “What way did you go?”  
“North.”  
“I’ll be there soon.” Otabek hung up and Yuri flopped back onto the bench letting his phone clatter next to him. He stared at his left hand, he still hand on that gold band that showed that he was engaged. Or well was. He shook his head, maybe not was… who was he kidding there was no way JJ can come back from this. He slipped it off of his finger and thought about the day JJ proposed, it was cold like the weather today. However the sun was shining and he and JJ were at a music festival. JJ had told him he was going to go grab something from the car and left Yuri alone, next thing he knew JJ was on stage with the band. He debuted his song, “King JJ”and then asked Yuri for his hand in marriage, sure it was a little bit over done in Yuri’s book but he was too happy to care. He went to throw it into the pond across from him but he hesitated. Instead he slipped it into pocket, a gust of wind forced him to fold his arms around him to try and keep warm. He cursed at himself for running away to another park again, why hadden’t he learned his lesson last time? At Least he had shoes on now though. He was startled out of his thoughts by a shout of, “Yuri!”. He looked up to see Otabek running towards him, “Hey, nice of you to drop by.” Yuri said as he stared ahead of him. “Did you come to yell at me or what.” Otabek cleared his throat, “Why would I yell at you? It is pretty dumb to run off without a jacket you know.” He sat down next to Yuri on the bench. “Shouldn’t you be consoling JJ and not some crybaby.” Yuri huffed. “I should be beating him up.” Otabek folded his arms. “Why he’s your best friend? Otabek shook his head, “Why would I beat you up?” Yuri sat up at the older boys comment. “But-”   
“No buts, anyone who cheats can never be considered a friend. And you’ve always been my best friend.’’ Otabek turned to face him, another gust of wind caused him him to shiver. “Here.” Otabek took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Yuri. “Let's go back to Victor and Yuuri’s house.” Otabek stood up and made a move to walk off but Yuri didn’t make any move to follow. “What if he’s still there?” Yuri pulled the jacket around him tighter. “He isn’t. Victor and Yuuri made sure of that.” Yuri shook his head, “I don’t want to go back yet.” Otabek gave him a confused look but came back to sit down. “Okay, then what do you want to do?” Yuri laughed, “Fuck I don’t know.” he could feel the wave of tears come back again, as hard as he tried to hold it back a single tear fell. Otabek wrapped him in a hug and Yuri finally let it all out, crying the hardest he has in the past few days. He didn’t try to shush Yuri and tell him it was okay, he knew that what Yuri needed now was to let it all out and be with someone who understood that.

After a while Otabek was able to get Yuri back to the house, there Victor and Yuuri were waiting with blankets and tea. They wrapped them around Yuri and gave him his cup of tea, “Yuri, what do you want from the house?” Otabek was seated next to him with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “I need my gear and just my clothes at this point.” Yuri shrugged dreading the time he’d have to go get them. “Okay, who do you want to go?” Victor piped up from the adjacent couch. “I thought I was going to have to go?” Yuri took a sip of his tea, “Not unless you want to.” Yuuri set his finished cup on the table. “How about Otabek and I go?” Victor and Otabek nodded to each other, “We can easily get your stuff and we’d both know what to grab.” Otabek finished. Yuri felt as though his chest was lighter, “Okay. Could you give him this?” Yuri took the ring out of his pocket and held it out to Otabek, “Are you sure Yuri?” Otabek held out his hand. Without hesitation Yuri dropped it into his hand. “Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner! I hope to make these chapters bigger but honestly it's kinda tough for me at the moment, I just joined debate club so I'm off doing that and I am failing school. So I mean priories right...  
> who am I kidding...  
> This chapters title comes from this song; https://youtu.be/oMAJ69DpSws


	4. Where's my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out of JJ and Yuri's talk

The closer to JJ and Yuri’s home they got the angrier they got, while they never really talked about it Otabek and Victor agreed that Yuri and JJ weren’t a good match. Victor was alway on the fence about JJ in the first place when he first met the man he seemed to cocky, and it kept getting worst. He grew more annoyed with him and would unconsciously snub him only to be called out by the Yuri’s, so Victor put on a act to please them both. He pretended to be happy when they became boyfriends and when they got engaged, it almost broke however when he heard the way JJ proposed. He made the day all about him and debuting his ‘hit’ new song, “King JJ”. It hurt Victor to know that JJ would never be there for Yuri like Yuri was for him, or support him like Yuri did for him. He finally stopped acting when Yuri came over with short hair and a fake smile while JJ proudly went on about how much better Yuri looked. Victor didn’t care about impressions anymore he had picked up his car keys and angrily left the house. Victor knew before that Yuri deserved better but this only comforted it, and now looking over a Otabek’s stoic face in the passenger seat next to him. Victor realised the guy that Yuri would be best with is him, it hit him so hard he lost all sense of the world for a second. A voice snapped him out of it however.  
“I’m going to kick his ass.” Otabek kept staring straight out of the window as he said this, Victor hummed with agreement,

“I’ll help you.” They turned left into the driveway of the small house. Both barely waited for the car to shut off before they were out and stopping up to front door.

“Do you want me to give him the ring?” Victor turned to Otabek as he pounded on the door. He almost looked offended at the question,

“Yuri gave the ring to me, so I will do it.” Otabek eyebrows knitted together and he seemed to grow more menacing at the thought of giving JJ the ring. Before Victor could respond the door swung open to reveal JJ, 

“What.” he narrowed his eyes at Victor.

“Still mad about that shiner I gave you?” Victor smirked at JJ growing black eye.

“I said what.” JJ folded his arms. Victor when to go egg on JJ more but Otabek interrupted him,

“Yuri sent us to get some of his stuff.” Otabek didn’t hesitate to push past the man and head into the house

“Hey you can’t do that!” JJ shouted as Victor followed him.

“We can and we will.” was Victor’s reply as they made their way upstairs. Victor grabbed Yuri’s dance bag setting it on the bed next to Yuri’s backpack that was being filled with his clothes,

“I’ll take the bathroom.” Victor said and Otabek just nodded in response. Victor grabbed all of the toothbrushes, toothpaste and soaps. Yuri already had this stuff back at his place but being able to piss off JJ even more was an opportunity that he just couldn’t pass up. He went and dumped them in Otabeks bag while he was collecting Potya’s toys. Victor felt as though just taking his toiletries wasn’t enough so he grabbed ‘Yuri’s chargers’ and stuffed them into the bag as well. Victor knew he was being a huge ass and would get chewed out by Yuuri but he didn’t care, someone messed with his family and no one does that. Otabek emerged and put the rest of the toys in the bag. 

“We’ll have to come back for to get the rest.” Otabek sighed. They picked up the bags and headed downstairs to find JJ sitting on the back of the couch holding an ice pack over his eye. 

“I’ll make sure to have you guys put all of his stuff back when he comes back to me.” JJ’s smug smile boiled Victor’s blood, 

“H-.” Victor was cut off by Otabek’s angry voice.

 

“NO WAY IN HELL IS HE COMING BACK!,” JJ and Victor were started by Otabek’s outburst as that was the most emotion they’ve ever really seen come from him.

“In fact he wanted me to give you something.” Otabek tossed JJ the ring causing him to drop the ice pack as he fumbled for it, he eyes widened and he started up at Otabek in shock. “Yuri is ending it, he’s never coming back.” Otabek gripped the bag and walked out the door with Victor and tow, all while JJ’s cries of “wait” were ignored.  
***  
“How are you feeling?” Yuuri finally spoke up after fifteen minutes of them staring at the t.v. Yuri sighed, normally he’d fight Yuuri on telling him his feelings but he just didn’t have the energy to do it.

“Shitty.” Yuui let out a small laugh.

 

“I don’t blame you… I couldn’t imagine how it feels.” Yuuri had moved over to where Yuri sat still curled up in the blanket.

“Don’t try… it sucks ass more than you could imagine.” Yuri hugged himself tighter as he started to speak his feelings. His vision became clouded with tears, he didn’t want to cry again. His heart hurt with how much it hurt to realise JJ was cheating on him, or well not on him. Rather he was the “side bitch” in this situation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri started to rub his back.

“It hurts so much,” Yuri felt the tears starting to run down his face. He leaned into Yuuri’s touch. He hated showing weakness and all he has done these past days his be weak. He quickly whipped his face with the blanket. He grunted in frustration

“I keep being such a bitch, so what if I was the side bitch!? I don’t need to be crying over stupid JJ.” Yuri pulled his legs up against his body.

“I know you hate being super touchy but come here.” Yuuri held out his arms. Yuri moved into his arms, Yuuri was correct he normally hated being touchy but Yuuri had somehow broke that wall down. They ended up with Yuuri reclining against the armrest with Yuri in his arms, he rubbed his back the blanket draped over them.

 

“You are not a “side bitch.” you were is fiance and he betrayed you and his wife.” Yuuri felt Yuri tense and stifle back a sob. “You are allowed to cry and be upset over JJ, if fact you should be. It’s normal, Victor, Otabek and I are all here for you and I don’t want you to forget that. Okay Yurochka.” Yuuri continued to rub Yuri’s back as the younger one broke down and started to cry.  
***  
When Otabek and Victor opened the door they were greeted by the two Yuri's asleep on the couch with Potya, they quietly moved upstairs as to not disturb them. They silently put Yuri’s possessions, the silence was broken by Otabek snorting.

“This isn’t Yuri’s stuff.” Victor gave a beaming smile 

“It is now!” Victor probably woke the sleeping boys with his proud declaration. Otabek tired and failed to hold back laughter, Victor joined in with him and they slowly ended up on the floor holding their stomachs.

“I bet this wasn’t the surprise trip you wanted.” Victor broke the silence. Otabek shrugged.

“Yeah.”

They sat in comfortable silence once again, they both mulled over the events that had happened in the last two days. Otabek thought of Yuri, how much better he deserved. He also thought of the many ways he would beat up JJ he also hurt with losing a friend. JJ was his best friend one that he’s had since middle school but after watching him cheat on Yuri and break his heart. He could never be friends with him again.

“What are you plans Otabek?” Victor pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Because we have an extra room if you’d like to stay here…?” Victor tailed off. Turning to face Victor Otabek replied,

“How long can I stay?”

\---  
JJ knew he messed up bad, he should’ve checked to see if he had both phones. He stared at the ring which was placed on the picture of him and Yuri. He remembered that day. It was the day that JJ met Yuri’s grandfather before he passed, wanting to preserve the memory of finally bringing a guy home all three of them captured it. Yuri looked so happy as well as JJ but Yuri’s grandfather seemed happy his smile didn’t reach his eyes. JJ however in his drunken state didn’t notice. Nor would he ever. JJ took another chug of his beer when his phone buzzed in his pocket, hoping it was Yuri telling him he’d come to his senses and come back he hastily grabbed it. He was disappointed however when it was Isabell.

“Hey honey!” JJ’s words were slurred.

“JJ! A-are you okay?” Isabell responded.

“Yeah, Yeah. I just woke up is all, I-I’m sorry I had to turn around. I really miss you and Trevor.” He felt tears come to his eyes, he would kill to see them right now.

“Aww JJ we miss you as well!” A child’s voice could be shouting in the background. Isabella laughed. “I think someone wants to talk to you.” JJ could hear her passing the phone over. “Say hello sweetheart it’s daddy.”

“Daddy!?” JJ pulled the phone away from his ear as the child shoated.

“Hey Trevor. How’s my prince?” Trevor laughed at JJ’s comment.

“Great dad! Today in class we got a class pet! We all decided to name him Lizard!” Trevor continued on about his day, the new lizard and his teacher.

“Dad?”

“Yes son.”

“When will you be home?”

“Soon Trevor soon. I-I hope to bring back someone for you and you mommy to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ahh hahah her i am... sadly 
> 
> @sassy-potato-of-wonder is my blog
> 
> https://youtu.be/goWa6EzkCh4


	5. Trojans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note

Yuri woke to the next day face down on the couch and the smell of bacon in the air, groaning he sat up and stretched. His stomach growled making him more excited at the thought of food, getting up from the couch he wandered into the kitchen only to stop dead in tracks.

“Otabek?!” The man in question turned around from the hot stove,

“Yes.”

“Why are you here so early?,” he gestured wildly, “and making breakfast as well?” Before Otabek could respond Yuri was lightly thunked on the head with a newspaper.

“Now Yuri what person would I be if I didn’t let your friend stay with us? Especially since he didn’t have any where else to go.” Victor moved to the kitchen table as he talked. Otabek had gone back to cooking.

“What do you mean you had-,” Yuri thought about it more, “Oh” Otabek shook his head. The room went silent as they all realized why Otabek had no place to go. “Oh god what have I done.” the thought crossed through Yuri’s head as he started in horror at Otabek. Otabek continued cooking praying to every god out there that Yuri would stop staring at him like that, the sound of crinkling paper added to the tension as Victor slowly curled his fist at the awkward tension. He raised the paper higher to cover his face in hopes that it would shield him from it. They sat there for what felt like a century but was closer to a minute when a half-awake Yuuri stumbled into the kitchen. He didn’t seem to notice the tension of the awkward conversation in the air as he stumbled onto Victor.

“Morning, moya lyubov” Yuuri kissed the top of Victor’s head and Victor gave him one his heart shaped smiles.

“You’re Russian is getting better, moy Yuuri.” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and placed a kiss on it. Yuuri giggled before turning to the others in the room.

“Thank you for cooking Otabek.” Otabek gave a nod.

“It’s the least I can do for you guys.” Otabek turned off the stove top as Yuri made a move to sit down at the table with Victor, the four of them dished up food and ate in a comfortable silence. 

“Yuri?” Yuri look at Victor. “Would you like to go to practice today?” Yuri sat back and realized how much practice he had actually missed these last few days, he felt a pang in his heart but quickly pushed it down. “Hell yes, Lilia is going to be pissed with how much practice I've missed,” Yuri turned to Otabek. “Do you want to come watch? I know you aren’t into ballet.” Otabek nodded in response. It’s true Otabek was never into ballet but he loved music and could watch Yuri practice for hours on end, as Yuri’s body and grace created the music for him. In fact that is what caught Otabek’s attention so long ago, he was asked by Lilia to create music for her students to dance too when they went on tours around the world. He had stepped into a class to watch watch and his eyes were immediately drawn to Yuri, graceful Yuri who created the music on his own. He was instantly captivated and has since then carried a one sided crush on Yuri, he had hoped to win Yuri's affection over by creating music for Yuri but JJ had beaten him to it.

Victor’s voice broke Otabek out of his train of thought “Do you want to see your phone Yuri? You left it on the coffee table and it died so I charged it. However,” Victor looked to Yuuri, and he nodded. “JJ has been calling and texting you a lot, would y-”

“Yes I want my phone.” Yuri cut them off, they quietly slid the phone over to him. Otabek eyed Yuri.

“Yuri are you sure this a good thing?”

“Yes Otabek, I am not a child.” He sent a glare to the table and stood up, “I’m going to go get ready.” He marched up to his room leaving before anyone can say anything.

Victor put his head in his hands, “This is such a mess.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri pressed the power button turning the phone on to display a photo of him and JJ the day he proposed, his stomach twisted but he ignored the feeling. Unlocking the phone he gasped. Forty three missed calls and twenty three texts, opening the call log he found all of them were from JJ. The texts were the same thing, they started off as normal talking about how much he misses him and how much he just wants to talk to him, to downright incoherent as it turned to a mass of just letters. The last message however was a video, Yuri hesitated to click on it. However he raised a shaky hand and hit play.

“Yuuuuurrrrraaaaaa,” JJ’s drunk voice filled the room. “I missss you soooo muchh. Why-Why did you leavee. I was going to have you meet someone soon as welllllllll.” He camera moved to close to his face as he got up, he stumbled a bit as he picked up something. “I wannted you to meeet him.” He shoved a photo in front of the camera, “T-This is Trevor, and thats Izzie.” Yuri felt his throat constrict, “I-I wanted us to all be together, you-you know.” He dropped the photo to reveal that he was crying. “ I-I just wanted us to be happpyyy, you’d love Trevorr, he loved cats just like yoooouuuuuu.” JJ started to cry harder. “I miss him and you soooooo muchhhh, Come back pleaseeeee.” The Video ended on JJ’s face contorted in sadness and desperation. Yuri stared back at his phone for a while, lost in thought. 

“Should I go back?” he mulled over in his head. “No! JJ cheated on me…. But i do miss him and sleeping alone… he seemed like he wanted us all to be together and happy and maybe that could work but really could it because he couldn’t marry both of us and that’d make one of us just like his side bitch…” he shook his head. “No I won’t go back to JJ”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Again Yuri!” Lilia’s voice rang in Yuri’s head, he groaned but did it anyway, coming out of a spin he eyed a commotion going on in the hallway. Victor was in a heated argument with another person, Yuuri by his side gripping his arm while his face was blank. Yuri’s blood ran cold, who ever had pissed off Yuuri and Victor this much was bad news. The pair was thrown a part and Yuuri fell to the floor, Otabek stood up.

“What the-” Lilia was cut off as someone burst through the door.

“Yura!” JJ made a move towards him but was blocked by Otabek.

“Get out JJ.” Otabek was angry and this sent chills down Yuri’s spine, the last time he saw him this angry was when a fan made a grab at Yuri’s butt. It resulted in the girl on the ground and Otabek standing between them.

“No! Let me talk to Yura!” JJ pouted like a child. “He owes me that much!” By now Lilia had grabbed Yuri’s arm in an attempt to move him away from the commotion. 

“No JJ.” Yuri moved next to Otabek. “I owe you nothing. I’ll be by to pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow.” He narrowed his eyes, “Don’t be there.” Lilia escorted them out to let Otabek deal with JJ, leaving the studio they came to Yuuri and Victor’s side.

“I’ll kill him.” Victor said through clenched teeth as he rubbed Yuuri’s shoulder and held his glasses in the other. Before the two could ask the front desk clerk, Matt ran out with a roll of paper towels. That’s when they noticed the blood on the ground as they started to press the towels to his nose.

“Oh my god what the hell happened.” Yuri crouched down next to Victor.

“That fucker gave Yuuri a bloody nose.” Victor was shaking with how angry he was.

Just then Otabek emerged from the ballet studio with JJ in a headlock, JJ pulled against his grip but Otabek was stronger. Profanities and pleads left JJ’s lips as Otabek dragged him along, all the while Otabek showed no sign of doing that. 

“Otabek wait.” Yuri stood up, everyone but Yuuri looked at him. Otabek turned around and JJ struggled to keep up. “Let him stand up.” Yuri stood eye to eye with JJ.

“Yur-”

“Don’t call me that!” Yuri shouted in JJ’s face. “You hurt Yuuri and I will never forgive you! This is from Victor and I.” Yuri hit JJ square in the nose sending his head back and his body followed suit, “Leave JJ”.

Yuri turned to and walked back to the small crowd, he dismissed there shocked looks and crouched down by Yuuri.

“Damn what did I miss.” Yuuri laughed out weakly.

“Yuri just knocked JJ’s ass out cold.” Otabek laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So haha I am alive! Sorry i've gone almost a month without posting, I had a lot of school work and personal stuff happen! However here I am! I know it's short and I hope you'll forgive me for that! Please leave a comment, it would be really encourging to see what people think of this and if you guys have any suggestions or things you thought I did wrong. Or well just anything. It means a lot to writers to see what others think of there work, hitting that kudo button does nothing for us. Even if it's just a 'love the chapter' or 'chapter kudo's' it still means a lot!
> 
> This chapters Title was taken from this song; https://youtu.be/Sd2yr12abg8
> 
> Stalk my tumblr; http://sassy-potato-of-wonder.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this will be my first chapter fic! I was going to turn it into a one shot but it would be too long! So here it is, it was inspired by the prompt “Fuck you, fuck your cow, and fuck your wife!” I hope you enjoy! I know this is short but I hope to post a lot to make up for it!
> 
> You can find me @sassy-potato-of-wonder on tumblr!!!


End file.
